


Love More Than Love

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Married dorks more like, What serious little dorks they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to <i>A Love Not So Uncommon</i>)</p><p> <i>“To be going to a formal and private banquet...”</i></p><p> <i>“We could have a Hoshidan celebration.”</i></p><p> <i>“Pardon?”</i></p><p> <i>"Once the waters have calmed, we could have a Hoshidan celebration here in the capital. You told me of one once...a festival?”</i></p><p> <i>“You would do such a thing?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love More Than Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from and Edgar Allen Poe quote (though the name of the exact piece escapes me). It wasn't a happy piece, but it makes for a pretty title.
> 
> As said in the summary, this is a sequel to my other Kaze x Xander fics. That one isn't immensely popular yet, but I wanted this one out before the other was forgotten. This is sometime after Conquest's end, and as said in the fic, Elise's birthday, so mid March.

Xander paused as he began to unfasten his pauldrons, feeling Kaze’s intense gaze on him. Despite priding himself on his composure, the powerful stare brought a flush to his cheeks.

“May I ask why you are staring a hole into my back, Kaze?”

“I have never seen you without your armor outside of this room.”

“The same can be said of myself to you. Though, you clearly intend for it to stay that way, if your inactivity has any meaning.”

Kaze’s eyes widened in panic at Xander’s accusatory raised eyebrow, “I didn’t mean to offend! I was lost in thought!"

Xander smiled. For how polite and serene Kaze usually presented, he was decently easy to fluster and a might worrisome. A delight to tease.

_Corrin truly is a sibling of mine._

“Be at peace. This is only for supper. Today is Elise’s birthday, and it was her specific wish for us to celebrate without armor, though she allows our weapons to be close by in case of danger.”

Kaze looked down, tugging at his scarf, “I still wonder if it is appropriate for me to attend. This is a family gathering, and a royal one at that-”

The ninja pressed his lips together when he felt Xander’s reassuring hands on his shoulder. “They all consider you a part of the family now. And even if they didn’t, Elise has allowed for our retainers to take part. Corrin has given her full blessing for your attendance.”

“I-”

“Are you still so unsure?” Xander asked, eyes and tone full of vulnerability.

“Not of us, no. I would never do you the dishonor of withholding my concerns from you. It is just still difficult to count myself among the Nohrians, despite the many of them I have come to love.”

Xander’s grip on his shoulders tightened.

“To be going to a formal and private banquet...”

“We could have a Hoshidan celebration.”

“Pardon?”

The prince smiled warmly at him, “Once the waters have calmed, we could have a Hoshidan celebration here in the capital. You told me of one once...a festival?”

Kaze’s heart thumped against his chest, “You would do such a thing?”

“Gladly and without hesitation. I understand how adjusting to a completely different culture may pain you, and I hope for you to be as comfortable and happy here in Nohr as you would be in Hoshido.”

“Xander...” the name without a title always felt foreign, but a welcome guest on his tongue, “You have made great pains already to ensure my happiness. Just being here, with you...that alone brings me joy.”

“You have a way with words when you want to, dear.”

“A hidden talent, perhaps.”

Xander’s smile widened, and he released his husband, starting to remove his armor. “I suggest you do the same. Elise shall be very put out if you still have your armor on.”

“I couldn’t upset the youngest princess, could I?”

“Only if you wish to feel guilty when you’re old and grey.”

They shared a laugh, and with a lighter heart, Kaze began unraveling his scarf.

* * *

 Kaze sighed as they reentered their room, sitting down on the bed, “Lady Elise truly knows how to make the most of a celebration...”

Xander laughed, tugging off his cravat, “I’m used to her exuberance. It is what makes her so endearing to us all.”

“Have you told her that?”

He paused, lips tightening into a straight line, “Not in as many words...but I hope she knows how much she means to me,” he gripped the fabric, “how much they all do.”

Kaze smiled. Though they were both rather reserved people, it warmed his heart to see Xander so open and honest with him.

“You have similar feelings for your own brother?”

“Yes, though exuberance is a quality not often associated with Saizo,” he huffed out a laugh, “My brother was often the one to make me see the harsher side of things. Reminders I needed, even if I didn’t want.”

He started to loosen his own over-clothes, “He also often had to inform me when I was being...sought after.”

Xander paused again, already having removed his outer shirt, “A common occurrence?” he asked, his tone indiscernible.

“Moreso in my youth. I was never quite able to understand anyone’s...advances on me.”

“I seem to have been lucky.”

There was a surprising amount of insecurity in those words, which cause Kaze to catch the prince’s eye. He was gazed at with intense sincerity, which he was given no choice but to return.

“Regardless if I’m sought after or admired, odd as that may be,” the ninja stood up, taking slow and careful steps towards his husband, “I have made my choice. If I have given you any cause worry, please, tell me.”

Xander shook his head, taking Kaze’s hand in his own, “You have done nothing, I assure you. It’s my own damnable insecurities. I do count myself lucky for winning you affections, however.”

“Your concern only demonstrates your affection for me, which I appreciate.”

Xander smiled at him, before his cheeks turned pink, “Kaze...close your eyes.”

In excited anticipation of what he knew was to follow, Kaze happily complied, letting his eyes flutter shut. He was rewarded with the touch of soft lips against his own. He relished the feeling of their kisses, as they were something for him alone. Only he knew about the little bumps lining Xander’s lips from his habit of biting them. Only he knew the sweet words those lips could speak.

Xander pulled away, and both their cheek were red. Kaze broke out into a grin, which prompted another peck from Xander. He giggled at the gesture, giving Xander one of his own. Soon they had kissed every inch of the other’s faces, feeling more like young children then serious grown men.

“What a wonderful life you’ve given me...” Xander muttered.

Kaze smiled again, returning to his task of disrobing. Once they were both finished, they settled into bed, Kaze snuggling into Xander’s broad chest, rather content with the life he’d been given as well. He may not feel the most at home in Nohr, but he knew in whose arms he belonged.•

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was sappy, I know, but I liked it. Also, I stole one of Xander's My Room lines~


End file.
